<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>headache by agameoftwister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177456">headache</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoftwister/pseuds/agameoftwister'>agameoftwister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Cuckolding, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, Underage Drinking, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25177456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/agameoftwister/pseuds/agameoftwister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>iwaizumi was minding his own business without someone breathing down his neck for once. alone, he barely knew the meaning of the word. to him it meant without oikawa and his whining, without mattun and makki laughing about bullshit, without volleyball practice for once. he wanted to stay like that, but the birthday girl, oikawa’s girlfriend, has better plans for him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Female Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>headache</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he swallowed another shot of liquor and ignored the irritating sounds of music blasting underneath him. <span class="hardreadability"> it was a birthday party for one of his friends, and with an entire crowd of teenagers downstairs, he would miss her blowing out her birthday candles</span>. someone would send for him, whether it was oikawa or the birthday girl herself. <span class="hardreadability"> if he snuck out while they were singing he could get home and sleep, but he wanted to stick around for another hour, hug her and watch her open his gift.</span></p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  he had already set up the supplies and gathered all the people here, which was the least he could do after thinking about ditching</span>. otherwise, he had enough of a party tonight trying to calm other teenagers. even though everyone downstairs he graduated with, but with an ache in his back - he never felt so old. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  the door squeaked open and he groaned, pushing aside the bottle of shochu and glancing towards whoever was entering</span>. it had better not be someone sucking face, or this party would go down in flames.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p> she stuck her head in. all in her eighteen-year old innocent glory. the birthday girl, oikawa’s longtime girlfriend. she grinned, those round cheeks stretching around a glowing smile. she glanced around and deemed that iwazumi was the only one in the room, stepping inside.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “why are you up here? i thought you were gonna watch me blow out the candles.” she pouted at that, all innocent and naive, cocking her head like a puppy would. like she always does to get his undivided attention.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she closed the door and stepped further inside, making her way towards him. <span class="hardreadability"> when she was close to standing over him, the only time considering their height difference, he ignored the large doe eyes looking at him</span>. both her and oikawa knew how to pull him. “are you gonna come downstairs? i want you to watch me blow out the candles and open the gifts.” he huffed, shaking his head.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “<em>c’mon</em> iwa, i never see you because of exams, and i miss you a bunch.” <span class="hardreadability"> she persuaded with a saccharine plea, reaching down for his hand and entwining their fingers.</span> even though she was dating his best friend, she were always the <span class="adverb"> touchy-feely </span> type, but so was oikawa. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwazumi scowled, head thrown back in the cushions and cursing to himself. “as much as i wanna be with you on your birthday, i <span class="qualifier"> just </span> can’t handle a party.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  something flickering in her eyes, and her eyebrows lowered. it almost frightened him how quick her expression changed. “well, then i’ll <span class="qualifier"> just </span> stay here.” and with that came the most arrogant, <em>entitled</em> smirk he had ever seen on her face, and sat on his lap.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   it wasn’t expected, especially since they weren’t all <em>that</em> close either. she was dating someone he had known since they were children, and this seemed like crossing the line a bit. he froze, unsure of what he should do. <span class="hardreadability"> she swung her legs around and straddled him, he kept his hands at the armrests, not wanting to push her off of him and be rude</span>. she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, tucking her head in his neck and engulfing herself in him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “what’re you doing?” he managed to mutter out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she shrugged as if nothing was wrong, snuggling closer to him. “‘m cold, and you’re <span class="adverb"> really </span> warm.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  his leg bounced <span class="adverb"> involuntarily</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> she laughed, the sound childlike in contrast to the shuffling and shifting happening along his front</span>. “then we can find oikawa and leave, and he can buy you some-“ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “i didn’t see you at all during exams, i missed you. did you ever miss me?” she murmured, lips hovering above his neck and breathing against his skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he thought about the rare moments he spent alone. <span class="hardreadability"> without oikawa breathing down his neck, or mattsun and makki busting in his locker, and remembered he thought about her</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> he thought about getting everyone together to hang out, but something urgent had always arisen</span>. “yeah, sometimes.” <span class="hardreadability"> he </span> <span class="adverb"> awkwardly </span> <span class="hardreadability"> patted her back and finally wrapped his arms around her, she snuggled closer to his chest and leaned back to see him</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> he assumed she was getting emotional and was taking it out on the closest person, so he chose to see everything </span> <span class="adverb"> innocently</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   now that she was even closer, he was <span class="adverb"> extremely </span>  aware of her. the full weight of her sitting in his lap, the burning heat blossoming through his clothes. the image of the girl oikawa could not shut up about did not resemble the one here now. <span class="hardreadability"> the woman that lounged backwards to smile </span> <span class="adverb"> innocently </span> <span class="hardreadability"> at him, and something twisted in the back of his mind wanted to know if oikawa had ever touched her</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   he cursed to himself, avoiding pressing closer to her before any more blood poured lower. she hummed, <span class="adverb">absentmindedly </span> fidgeting with the ripped denim in his jeans. he tried to relax, <span class="qualifier"> maybe </span> he took everything the wrong way. it wasn’t often someone showed him affection. <span class="hardreadability"> after being friends with someone who attracted girls, he got used to them overlooking him for his friend </span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  but <span class="qualifier"> maybe </span> he was right after all.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="veryhardreadability">  it was too late to say anything, because he was already distracted by the smell of perfume and another ’involuntary’ grind of </span> <span class="adverb"> ridiculously </span> <span class="veryhardreadability"> plush hips against his crotch</span>. <span class="veryhardreadability"> his lapse in thinking completely disappeared with his consciousness after soft lips tucked themselves against his pulse point</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   the feeling was static electricity, <span class="qualifier"> just </span> burning and swallowing him whole. iwaizumi breathed beneath her firm weight. he shivered underneath a layer of unwanted, raging teenage hormones. <span class="hardreadability">his head was spinning and he was </span> <span class="adverb"> heavily </span> <span class="hardreadability"> sweating, not quite processing what was happening.</span> <span class="hardreadability">she pressed gentle kisses underneath his jawline, moving lower and sucking at his throat</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> she pressed him back against the chair, their fingers entwined and she pinned his wrists down.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">   the feeling of her lips against his throat and her ass attached to his dick was heavenly, but that was besides the point.</span> she was attempting to mold their bodies closer, and even she didn’t seem worried about her boyfriend. his body was reacting <span class="adverb"> sinfully </span>to the attention, and she could feel him pressing against her thigh by now. she held him down by his biceps while she sucked at his jugular, and he shivered from the possessive touch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  it was confusing, having someone who had always seen him as more of a brother to reach their hands - </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   his eyes widened and he stood, causing her to fall to the carpet. she pouted, composing herself and kneeling before him with narrowed eyes. “i said i missed you, didn’t i?” she shuffled forward until she was level with his crotch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he was beginning to backtrack, sweating and beyond confused. she rolled her eyes. “what’s the problem? don’t you think i’m pretty?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi exhaled <span class="adverb"> heavily, </span>walking backwards until he hit a corner. “aren't you with oikawa? how could you do this?” he glanced at her and seeing the disbelief written across her features. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  she hummed, crawling forward and damn near causing his knees to shake by the mere attractiveness. </span>“ugh, he’s downstairs chatting up some whore.” rolling her eyes once more, she waved her hand <span class="adverb"> dismissively </span> in the air and looked back to him. “i know you like me, and i always wanted to do this.” she peered up through her eyelashes at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “iwa-chan,” she purred, licking her lips and now kneeling before him. that nickname reserved only for his best friend, was being used to persuade him. by now, she could see the tent he was trying to force down. “can i suck your dick?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he swallowed, restraining himself from reaching out to wrap her hair around his hands. <span class="hardreadability"> iwaizumi wanted to punch oikawa for choosing to stay with someone as attractive as her, but </span> <span class="adverb"> mostly </span> <span class="hardreadability"> cursed himself for giving in</span>. “do whatever you want,” he muttered <span class="adverb"> gruffly</span>. </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  she flashed a winning, dazzling smile before unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans, pushing them down to rest around his ankles</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> she smiled at the outline of him through his boxers, those dainty hands wrapping around him and licking him through the fabric</span>. it was starting to become painful and he was waiting for her to hurry. he wanted her to wrap her mouth around him, wanted to see how she looked taking him. <span class="hardreadability"> that roaring flame of regret and embarrassment for dreaming about someone else’s girlfriend doing this ever since he met her</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   he was beyond conflicted, confused, and never had been more horny in his entire life - so he chose to stay quiet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  his boxers met his jeans, revealing himself to her, and he leaned against the cold wall for relief. his hands itches to wrap themselves in her hair, but it felt like he could <span class="adverb"> barely </span> move.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi unfortunately committed the expression when she finally saw him to memory. her eyes had widened, mouth opening and morphing to a smile, the pure excitement bubbling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “oh iwa, you’re bigger than i imagined when i first met you.” she moaned, licking him from his balls to the flushed head. her lips teased the head, grinning while she stroked him. “you have a <span class="adverb"> really </span> big dick. it’s so thick and long, and i bet it would feel better stuffing my pussy full. could you do that later? fuck me?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he groaned and furrowed his eyebrows, balancing himself against the wall for support. <span class="hardreadability"> it was even worse looking down at her, watching her swirl her tongue around the head and suck at the veins underlying his cock. </span><span class="hardreadability">she seemed to enjoy making him curse and moan, because she was looking him in the eye and completely swallowing him down</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi bit his lip and leaned his head back, hips straining from thrusting in her mouth. <span class="hardreadability"> the nervousness and remorse </span> <span class="adverb"> quickly </span> <span class="hardreadability"> replaced with arousal and blood pumping straight to his dick</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> the thought of stopping someone from cheating on his best friend drained out of his head, losing himself in the jolt of pleasure. </span>he cursed, watching her pull back, tongue swirling around the fat head of his dick. <span class="hardreadability"> she looked up at him, meeting his eyes and most likely noticing how disheveled he looked from a simple blowjob</span>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">   a translucent string of spit dribbled down his cock to her lips, her fingers slick working around his cock</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> she dragged her tongue along the stream of pre-cum dribbling out, taking him into her mouth and suckling at the head. </span><span class="hardreadability">she licked around the base and cupped his balls, squeezing them and listening to the loud curse that he could hardly contain</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> iwaizumi swallowed and released another throaty sound, close to cumming from watching her suck him down.</span> <span class="hardreadability">his entire body sweated from the pure adrenaline, and thought of <em>sex-sex-sex</em> coursing through his system. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">   he watched her swallow another inch of him, and then </span> <span class="adverb"> reluctantly </span> <span class="hardreadability"> followed the mischievous direction her hands were moving. </span>she groped her chest, pinching her nipples and moaning around him. she reached around her back and shimmied out the top half of her top. <span class="hardreadability"> she removed her mouth </span> <span class="adverb"> wetly</span><span class="hardreadability">, immediately replacing it with her hand,</span><span class="hardreadability">watching him. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="veryhardreadability">  from underneath his delirious eyes and the conflicting view he had of her, the sight of her with a mouthful of dick and her tits out was downright pornographic. </span><span class="hardreadability">she looked flustered, bottom lip stuck between her teeth, flushed pink and swelling with blood</span>. the smoldering, intense look in her eyes was making him sweat. <span class="hardreadability"> it seemed suspicious she knew what he liked, and had continued repeating actions that would receive the best reactions. </span><span class="hardreadability">he never would have thought he would be getting a blowjob from someone else’s girlfriend, much less oikawa’s girlfriend. </span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “fucking christ.” <span class="hardreadability"> choking back a moan when she sucked at the tip, pressing chaste kisses along the underside while his dick slapped </span> <span class="adverb"> wetly </span> <span class="hardreadability"> against her lips</span>. “shit, gonna cum,” he mumbled. <span class="hardreadability"> iwaizumi pulled away from her, reaching down to grab his dick and jerking himself off while watching her</span>. his dick wanted to cum down her throat, but that seemed far too intimate. she cupped her tits, squeezing them and running her thumbs along her nipples. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “hajime,” she moaned, eyebrows lowering and looking desperate. “can you gonna cum across my face, pretty please? i’ve always wanted you to.” that last part could have blown his socks off. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">   his orgasm slapped him in the face, feeling overwhelmed by the stimulation and from watching strings of cum land across her face</span>. she stuck her tongue out, trying to catch the thick ribbons of cum coating her chin and lips in warm slick. she opened her mouth to shove his dick in, continuing to suck him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="veryhardreadability">  he stood against the wall and caught his breath, because it was the best blowjob he ever had, and this was the moment that changed everything between them</span>. <span class="veryhardreadability"> iwaizumi </span> <span class="adverb"> nearly </span> <span class="veryhardreadability"> shortcircuited feeling puffy lips trace the veins wrapped around his length, having completely realized what he did</span>. he helped someone cheat on his best friend. he flushed, embarrassed his dick did the thinking for him and acted upon his crush on you. <span class="hardreadability"> ever since oikawa introduced her to everyone as his girlfriend during second year, he thought she were pretty</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  instead of running out like he wanted to, he asked, “where did you learn how to..?” he trailed off <span class="adverb"> suggestively, </span>hoping she would understand.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  after zipping him up and standing, she begun fixing his clothing and making sure he looked right. “suck dick like that? tooru taught me some things.” he frowned, not quiet liking that statement. “he’s kinda vanilla. unlike some strong ass ace on his team.” she blinked <span class="adverb"> innocently </span> at him with those puppy eyes.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “is that enough for you to like parties?” she raised a brow. “or you wanna stay up here and fuck me? make the party wait a little longer?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  curse his stamina, because he could himself stirring in his jeans. “uh, everyone is <span class="adverb"> probably </span> looking for us.” <span class="hardreadability"> he ignored the tension between them, shoving his hands in his pockets and moving towards in the same chair from before. </span> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she nodded, lip between her teeth. “yeah, let’s not make them wait.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  they appeared downstairs at different times. <span class="hardreadability"> iwaizumi decided to finish off his alcohol, and she obeyed the law about underaged drinking. </span><span class="veryhardreadability">he rushed downstairs and immediately moved towards matsun and makki, who both were wearing two birthday hats and a drunken flush, carrying a truckload of presents towards the main room</span>. he approached his friends, knees wobbling.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “iwaizumi! where have you been?” mattsun glanced around iwaizumi towards the stairs, <span class="adverb"> audibly </span> sniffing something. “you been drinking or something?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “that doesn’t matter. i have to talk to the both of you.” <span class="hardreadability"> he ushered them outside and glanced behind him, where everyone was beginning to gather around the dining table</span>. he needed to make this quick before he made her upset.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   they stumbled down the steps, and iwaizumi pushed him upright, makki huffed. he turned around to face him, muddy brown eyes <span class="adverb"> seemingly </span> staring through him. “what did you do? is she mad at you for drinking?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “you knew she went upstairs?” iwaizumi felt that churn in his stomach he hadn’t felt since he was a kid, like someone knew he did something wrong. he wanted to admit to everything right then and there. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   mattsun shrugged, hands in his pockets. “well, we assumed she did. she said she was gonna look for you, but i never saw where she went and i knew you were upstairs. sooo, kinda put two and two together.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">   both were overprotective and watchful with the girl oikawa actually kept around longer any other</span>. “is there something going on between her and oikawa?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  makki grinned at that. “awh look, iwaizumi is finally getting worried about his best friend. but nah, i don’t think so. they were <span class="qualifier"> just </span> fine before she went upstairs.” <span class="hardreadability">iwaizumi assumed they were in a fight, she </span> <span class="adverb"> probably </span> <span class="hardreadability"> got fed up with having her boyfriends attention on someone else.</span> especially on her birthday. “what’s up?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   he sighed, head rolling on his shoulders and thinking he needed to tell someone. “she was flirting, with me.” there was no harm in stretching the truth, even though he could <span class="adverb"> barely </span> stand on his own feet because of it.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  mattsun attempted to stifle a grin but failed. “you sure, dude? she’s always has to touch her friends and all that.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  his eyes widened and his brain flashed with inappropriate pictures of her, but they vanished as quick as they came</span>. “<span class="qualifier">maybe </span> i’m <span class="qualifier"> just </span> assuming things,” he rubbed the back of his head. “i haven’t slept because of school.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “she knows not to go overboard. we can trust her not to do something that she could regret.” mattsun nodded. “she won’t do anything, she’s not that type of person.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “yup, he’s right.“ makki assures, reaching around to clap his friend on the shoulder. “<span class="qualifier">just </span> get some sleep after this, alright?” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  well, fuck him, <span class="adverb"> seriously.</span> iwaizumi pressed his lips together. “yeah, i know.” he pinched his nose. “let’s go sing happy birthday.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  everyone said their goodbyes and went on their way, and the four of them stayed behind to clean up. <span class="hardreadability"> makki and mattsun were beginning to leave, looking close to falling asleep over each other</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> they had already swept the floor and cleaned their rental room, and some of them were now drinking the alcohol they confiscated earlier</span>. they were all eighteen and getting liquor was hard, so the easiest route was taking it from people. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  the birthday girl was sitting on the floor, pouting and huffing. “i can’t believe you guys are actually drinking.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  oikawa reclined further into the couch, yawning. “<span class="qualifier">i think </span> i’m gonna cut myself off, soon.” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she threw her arms in the air. “tooru! you’re gonna be hungover!” she turned towards iwaizumi, pouting. “can you make sure he doesn’t drink anymore? i know he won’t listen to me.” she shuffled towards iwaizumi, grinning up at him with those doe eyes and a generous view down her top.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">   oikawa reached over the table for another bottle, and </span><span class="qualifier">just </span> <span class="hardreadability"> as quick, iwaizumi snatched it and poured it in his own</span>. “something you said about cutting yourself off was too hard to understand, shittykawa?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  oikawa rolled his eyes, it seemed like a habit the couple both had. “iwa-chan, you’re not my mom.” iwaizumi glared at him, but drunken oikawa seemed too far to notice. “this is one of our last days together! don’t be so bitter!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi sipped at his cup, beginning to stand. “whatever. <span class="qualifier"> just </span> don’t come in practice still drunk.” he glanced at her, and she smiled. “i’m gonna raid the fridge.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  he walked through the dining area to the kitchen, opening the refrigerator and relishing in the cool breeze</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> as if the devil himself sprouted through the kitchen tiles like a snake, something pinched his ass.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “ow, fuck.” he hissed. he has never been this jumpy around girls before, where was this coming from?</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she stuck her hands in his back pockets and pressed herself against his front. “you gonna fuck me now?“</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he chuckled <span class="adverb"> mirthlessly </span>, hoping to avoid her for the rest of the night. “i don’t think so.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  she bunched her hands in his shirt, hips rolling against his own and relishing in the soft curse he muttered underneath his breath</span>. “c’mon iwa, <span class="qualifier"> just </span> give me what i want. i know you want me too, i’ve seen how you look at me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “aren’t they in the next room?” he was sweating again, and blood was flooding south. he never knew someone shorter and smaller in frame could make him wanna cum his jeans this quick.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “so? i could fuck you right next to them.” she smirked, eyebrows raising <span class="adverb"> curiously.</span> “wanna see?” </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p> before he could decline and excuse himself home to relieve himself, she kissed him. <span class="hardreadability"> she only needed him pressing back as confirmation, kissing him with more confidence and hunger, much more rougher</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> his senses were drowning in the taste of vanilla cake and sake, leaving him light-headed and </span> <span class="adverb"> absolutely </span> <span class="hardreadability"> smitten</span>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  after the affectionate kissing; he cursed against her lips, and this absolute angel of her woman stuck her tongue in his mouth</span>. she licked his teeth, and he flushed from the experienced way she flicked her tongue. <span class="hardreadability"> she clutched his shirt, continuing to kiss him and relaxing into the scorching heat roaring underneath her dress</span>. they were moving towards the living room, and he broke the kiss.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>   “they aren’t here.” he managed to say before she was pushing him down and straddling him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>    “of course, <span class="qualifier"> just </span> the way i like it.” she grinned <span class="adverb"> sweetly</span>, tugging at his shirt and tossing it aside. “oh don’t look at me like that! i sent everyone home!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  working on his shirt, she tossed it aside and <span class="adverb"> shamelessly </span> ogled his bare torso. “that party was actual hell. all i could think about was you fucking me in front of everyone, stuffing my cunt with your big cock.” <span class="hardreadability">she had already unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his jeans with a precise hand, removing his pants and tossing them to collect in a pile. </span><span class="hardreadability">“i’m leaking  </span> <span class="qualifier"> just </span> <span class="hardreadability"> from the thought of your dick, rubbing against my pussy and fucking me, filling me to the brim with your cum</span>.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she had managed to get him naked in impeccable time, and was now teasing him as she removed her own. <span class="veryhardreadability"> when she kneeled naked, her thighs parted and two fingers reached down to spread herself open, her cunt swollen and glistening, his cock jumped. </span><span class="hardreadability">iwaizumi could not protest when she pressed his fingertips against her clit, encouraging him to pinch and stroke the swollen nub</span>.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  the sound of her cunt taking in his fingers was delicious, and he watched fluid seep around his fingers. she was moaning and wrapping her hand around his wrist, trembling with each movement. when she was squeezing around his fingers and gushing, she pushed his hand aside and stood on her knees.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she hummed. “i’m getting impatient, and i wanna see what your cock feels like.” she wrapped a tight fist around his dick, raising her hips and angling the head across her damp pussy lips. <span class="hardreadability"> she lowered her hips until the tip pressed against her entrance, popping past that tight ring of muscle and nerves. </span><span class="hardreadability">licking her fingers and pressing them against her clit, she moaned and pushed him deeper inside</span>. “you’re so fucking big. shit, <span class="qualifier"> i think </span> i’m gonna cum.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi watched her take his cock with a warm satisfaction, head bowed and lips parted. he was halfway inside, and the thickest part of his cock pressed against her cunt. she moaned, body seizing and tipping herself into his shoulder. her cunt squeezed and leaked around his length, and iwaizumi listened to her crooning his name in his ear. shuffling backwards to look at his face, she bounced and her cunt was spilt open for him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p> “oh iwa. your cock is so big, fucking stretching me out,” she moaned. “this is worth every single second i spent soaking through my panties. if i knew your dick was this big, i would’ve done this a long time ago.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  she was finally seated upon him, eyes closed and a lazy smile almost permanent across her flushed face</span>. iwaizumi rested his hands on her knees, staring in awe as she completely took him. the stretch burying himself was a silky, aching burn that made his mind blank. <span class="hardreadability"> their hips were in their intimate connection, and he was groaning at the feeling of her wrapping around him</span>. the world centered particularly on the way she clenches around him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  she moaned, sweeping loose strands of hair out from her vision to peer below her, jerking her hips downward to bury him </span> <span class="adverb"> fully</span>. the point were his girth begins to hurt and his balls press against her. <span class="hardreadability"> she raised her hips and sunk back down, still pressed close to him and the scene of everything hypnotizing</span>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>
    <span class="veryhardreadability">  she looked flustered - eyes hooded and low looking at him, her lips swollen and bitten from sucking at his lips, that necklace she always wore bouncing against her chest, her nipples flushed and peaked, her skin shiny with sweat and her thighs glistening with both their arousal, and he was in absolute ecstasy. </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  bouncing her hips and glancing down at his cock appearing and vanishing within her, hips jerking and hitting deep each time. </span><span class="hardreadability">with every movement, she lowered herself along each aching, incredible inch of him and swirled her hips</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> each stroke was a powerful stripe of electricity up his spine, punching curses and moans out from his teeth</span>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  there was still some sort of doubt in the back of his mind about her words. that after all those years she wanted him, but in this moment, he was all hers. <span class="hardreadability"> iwaizumi considered it was the lust talking, if she </span> <span class="adverb"> genuinely </span> <span class="hardreadability">  wanted him, cheating on oikawa was not the way to get him</span>. <span class="veryhardreadability"> distracting him, she leaned over and peppered affectionate kisses across his face, moving towards his lips and sucking his bottom lip between her teeth</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> she was sucking and nipping at his swollen lip, and he grunted at the feeling, which was convenient for her to stick her tongue in his mouth</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  it seemed too overwhelming, and she tossed her head back, pinching at her nipples and moaning rather loud</span>. “mm, fuck. iwa, touch me.” <span class="veryhardreadability"> she seemed to have pressed against that sensitive spot in the furthest reaches of her body, squealing and cursing for someone who he had never heard cuss</span>. “<em>please</em> touch me. make me cum.” she gasped and scrambled for his shoulders, breathing hot and heavy.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “i can’t-“ </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she interrupted him. “you crossed that line when you came on me. <span class="hardreadability"> iwa, i just wanna cum around you, i wanna make you feel good.“ the effortless movement of her bouncing on his cock persuaded him. </span> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  his hands dragged along her sides, a rather blunt touch, and reached down to grasp her hips. <span class="hardreadability"> even though, that domineering control she never had before with oikawa begun to shine through. </span><span class="hardreadability">it was affectionate, which was a startling contrast to the way he was steering her chest towards his mouth</span>. he leaned in to lick the line of sweat dotted along her collarbone, squeezing her hips and caressing her. he sucked a nipple into his mouth, and she <span class="adverb"> unconsciously </span> leaned further into him, moaning. <span class="hardreadability">the thin skin along her chest clustered with bruises and marks, and when he finally pulled away, the cool air stung her sore, wet nipples</span>.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  he was passionate, but that hardly mattered to her when he was grabbing handfuls of her ass and bouncing her on his cock</span>. <span class="hardreadability"> she </span> <span class="adverb"> barely </span> <span class="hardreadability"> had time to process everything because iwaizumi was pounding into her, rough and primal</span>. she clawed at his chest and moaned loud enough to wake the town. ”fuck me harder,” she moaned, bouncing in his lap. “please, hajime.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “oh<em> fuck </em>sweetheart, you’re gonna make me cum,” he murmured from below her. <span class="veryhardreadability"> taking in that memorable view of her crimson cheeks and dilated pupils, her lip between her teeth, sweat collecting across her shoulders and collarbone, nipples flushed and peaked, and finally - watching her stretch and </span> <span class="adverb"> generously </span> <span class="veryhardreadability"> take him</span>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  that does it. she clenched tight around him and moaned, violent shivers arching her back. <span class="hardreadability"> it rippled through every nerve and started a wildfire from the gasoline that flooded her stomach</span>. she <span class="adverb">nearly </span> sobbed, sensation overflowing her senses and spreading throughout her body. <span class="hardreadability"> his thumb stayed </span> <span class="adverb"> firmly </span> <span class="hardreadability"> against her clit, still thrusting into that swollen, spongy nerve in her cunt</span>. her body trembled and she screamed something devilish at him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><span class="hardreadability">  she wrapped her arms around him and collapsed into his chest, breath hitching from the raw feeling of him still fucking her</span>. a sheen of sweat covered her, skin flushed and glowing in the afterglow. <span class="hardreadability"> she was completely exhausted, ignoring the incessant warmth attempting to invade once more when he thrusted up into her</span>. she laid against the couch, continuing to stand straight while he chased his own orgasm.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi shivered underneath the wickedness in her seductive expression, still pummeling into her. <span class="hardreadability"> his stomach tightened in response to the warm trail within his body, pulsating with each sloppy movement.</span></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “you gonna cum for me? gonna cum all over me, make me your slut? or you gonna cum inside me, fill me up?” she batted her eyelashes at him, and this must be revenge for jerking to the thought of her when he was younger. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “you don’t know what you do to me.” she seemed to, because he was cumming from some of her dirty talk.</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he slammed into her a more few times, and she moaned from the feeling. her orgasm still rippling through her and turning her oversensitive. his cock drove deep, his orgasm leaking from his stomach to his dick was overwhelming. he cussed at the first jet of cum against her cervix, and pulled out to cum across her chest in thick, messy streaks. it dribbled between her breasts, and she smudged it across her chest as she played with her nipples. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “always what i wanted. for you to cum on my tits.” she latched onto his fingers and placed two large hands on her breasts. “see?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  he <span class="adverb"> politely </span> extracted his hands from her chest, patting her sides. “we gotta talk.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she reached around to grab her purse, producing a package of wet napkins.  “did i do something wrong?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “no, you were <span class="qualifier"> just </span> fine.” he flashed her a smile to comfort her like his heart was not leaking through his chest. “i <span class="qualifier"> just </span> wanna ask if this was something you wanted.”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she bounced in his lap, smiling. “yeah, i always wanted to fuck you.” she pulled back to wipe between her legs, hiking her panties back on. “i always wanted to see what your cock was like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  “what about oikawa?” she ran her hands down his chest, and that alone was close to making him forget.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  ”what about him? he’s the one who set me up to do this.” she continued pulling on her clothes, standing dressed and ready to leave before him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi blinked, something burning in his chest and dropping in his stomach. “what?”</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she nodded. “yeah, oikawa thought you were getting lonely awhile back. soooo, he kinda did this. he asked me awhile ago, it’s <span class="qualifier"> just </span> i could never bring myself to do it.” taping something out on her phone, it sounded like she dialed someone. “i acted upon it today because he was irritating me, talking to some girl i didn’t like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  iwaizumi blinked, lips separated as he thought about everything. he scratched at his neck, opening his mouth to say something but nothing came out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p>  she stuck her tongue out, doing that thing with her fingers oikawa always does. “<em>hey, babe! how’re you feeling? yeah. yeah, that’s good.</em> oikawa says hi.” she turned towards the ace sitting on the couch, hand on the doorknob. ”i’ll see you tomorrow at practice, iwa! get some sleep!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
  <p><em>fuck</em>! he can’t wait until oikawa leaves. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>